A blunt wingman
by StarlightBreaker
Summary: Kazuki wanted to get to know Canon better, so he goes to Sakura for help


At times, Kazuki felt he was responsible for Canon. Because in a way he was the one who convinced her to stay on the island. He could have killed her, but he didn't want to, so in the end Canon stayed on the island, but despite all this, Kazuki didn't spend very much time with the girl.

She was around his age, and she was nice enough, but for some reason Kazuki couldn't figure out; it was hard to actually hold a conversation with her. She was awkward whenever he tried to speak with her and at the same time so was he.

Maybe it was because he felt obligated to speak with her on occasion, but after years of awkward greetings Kazuki wanted to change that strange obligation he felt towards Canon, and actually speak with her casually. Not because he had to, but because he wanted to, so he went to the most casual, crude, and blunt person he could think of.

"Kaname-san! You're the only one I can ask!" Kazuki said pleadingly. Bowing slightly. His efforts were rewarded with a scoff. He looked up to see her looking at him with an amused expression on her face. Kazuki immediately realized this wasn't going to be easy.

"Are you seriously asking me to be your wingman?" Sakura questioned with her arms folded. She had to admit that there wasn't much things Kazuki came to her for, but the few times he did she felt happy to be able to help him, but this?

"Uh... Sort of, I guess?" Although Kazuki didn't exactly plan to court Canon. He just wanted to be able to hold a normal conversation that lasted longer than five short minutes.

"You realize me and Canon aren't particularly close right?" She asked. Not that she didn't get along with her, she simply assumed there would be plenty of other candidates to be used as a wingman to help him get along with Canon.

"Yeah but you're closer to her than I am."

Sakura furrowed her brow. "Even so- wouldn't Maya be a better option than me?" She was pretty certain she saw the two girls hanging out together rather often in comparison to the few times she herself has talked to her.

Kazuki pouted. Sakura was playing a very hard game so he needed to get on her level of bluntness. "But Toomi isn't nearly as awfully crude as you are!"

Sakura balled up her fist and glared at Kazuki then said, "Don't think I won't smack you," an almost chilly coolness to her voice. Kazuki held up his hands in defense and stepped back a few steps. At least he seemed to realize the error of his words.

"I-I mean, kindly blunt?" Kazuki tried again. His voice decreasing to but a squeek. He honestly had no idea how Kenji dealt with this woman, he really had some _unique_ taste.

She narrowed her eyes at him but lowered her fist anyway. "I'll give you a C for effort." Kazuki seemed to deflate at the grading but was relieved he wouldn't be leaving with any injuries, at least for now. "So what do you want me to do exactly?"

Kazuki scratched awkwardly at his cheek. "Um well do you know what she likes?"

Sakura looked like she was ready to punch him again and Kazuki instinctively backed away. "She became an engineer remember? I guess she likes machines and stuff," Sakura guessed. Although it seemed like an obvious enough fact, so she was pretty sure Kazuki already knew this information.

He didn't.

Kazuki almost physically brightened as he smiled and ran up to Sakura and held her hand. "You're right! You're a genius Kaname!" Kazuki sounded so happy and amazed Sakura figured it was no wonder he couldn't hold an actual conversation with Canon.

Sakura felt unable to meet his eye when he stared at her so full of hope and side-eyed him as she said, "Uh yeah..." Sakura sighed. Now she would feel like a real jerk if she turned him down when he was looking at her like that.

Walking around the island with Kazuki felt weird, Kazuki also shared the same feelings; it wasn't something they did often, or at all for that matter. They both let out a breath of relief when they found Canon, but the two were also surprised to see that Canon was with Soushi.

The two paused their discussion when they noticed Sakura and Kazuki approaching. Soushi raised an eyebrow at the unusual pair, and Canon greeted them.

"Sakura, Kazuki, I haven't seen you two in a while."

Kazuki looked at Sakura with disbelief when she said that; it was starting to make since why she kept telling him to go to someone else. Kazuki scratched his cheek and averted his eyes away from Canon. "Heh yeah..."

Canon smiled. Although she appeared to be a little nervous. "Did you two need something?" She asked. Kazuki took a deep breath? This was it the moment of truth, all he had to do was talk to her like a normal person and everything else would work out.

"Kazuki wants to have sex with you," Sakura blurted out. Causing Kazuki to look at her wide eyed.

"WHAT!?" _You dirty traitor!_

Sakura ran up to Soushi and grabbed his arm and started pulling him away. "Soushi I think Kenji was looking for you," Sakura said as she pulled him away and winked at Kazuki.

Now alone with a very flustered Canon, Kazuki really didn't know what to do, but he did know he had to clear up this terrible misunderstanding first. He looked away from Sakura's retreating figure and focused his attention on Canon.

"Um she was just joking around," Kazuki clarified and he was pretty sure he saw her deflate a little. "N-Not that I _wouldn't_ want to but um..." Kazuki became flustered then took a deep breath again. "I just wanted to talk to you."

Canon tilted her head. "Talk?"

Kazuki nodded his head. He was starting to feel less nervous. "Yeah, I want to get to know you better," he finally confessed. A gentle smile making its way to his face. "I Kept approaching you out of obligation, but I seriously want to know more about you."

"Kazuki..." Canon then smiled as well."I feel the same. In truth I was with Soushi in order to learn more about you."

"I was with Kaname for that very same reason."

Canon held her hands behind her back and smiled. "I guess we're both guilty."

They laughed then Kazuki held his hand out to her. "To getting to know each other?"

Canon took his hand. "To getting to know each other."


End file.
